A Complicated Beginning
by Abigal
Summary: Non-cannon about what would happen if someone else notices Elsie Hughes when younger and first arrives as housekeeper for Downton. Rating is K for now but if it changes, I will change. Not sure I can finish this first attempt at writing in a long time and first Downton fanfic ever. Even I don't know what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

A Complicated Beginning

I don't own Downton Abbey. If I did it would go on forever. Just playing with characters for my own amusement. I'm a true Chelsie fan but couldn't resist this...there are no dates or ages attached to this only it is early on and everyone is a bit younger. Needless to say non-cannon.

That first time he saw her he knew he was in love. She was walking through the village. Her auburn hair held neatly in place by a hat, but he knew it would be well below her shoulders in length. She was heading into the local post office. He followed. When she spoke asking for stamps he almost fell over. She was Scottish too! All he wished for was standing right in front of him but he needed to find a way to meet her. As she walked passed him he lifted his hat in greeting. She nodded and left. He approached the post mistress. "Good morning Dr. Clarkson and what do you need." He needed a name. He needed so many things but since the lady in front of him was the biggest gossip in the village he knew it wouldn't take long to learn what he wanted to know.

"Good morning to you. I need a few stamps for the office. Anything going on? Seems like a quiet day. Perhaps the chill in the air is keeping people home."

"If only," replied the postmistress. " Did you see the new housekeeper for Downton Abbey? The woman who was just in here?"

"I can't say I noticed," lied the good doctor a skill honed from years of trying to give people hope when there was little he could do. "What's she like?" He couldn't show too much interest. "Bet she's a real dragon of an old lady."

"Dragon she may be. A Scottish dragon," said the gossip behind the counter. "I hear from the maids she's a real one for details and doesn't miss anything that is amiss. However, she's not old at least not by housekeeper standards. No more than 30 to 35."

Still showing little interest he asked, "Does this dragon have a name."

"She does. It's Mrs. Elsie Hughes. She not married it's an honorary title bestowed on those leading the female staff." The postmistress stressed the word bestowed as it to belittle the title. "Thank you," said Dr. Clarkson now knowing all he needed to track down this lovely lady before he had cause to see her as a patient. The last thing he wanted was her as a patient it would complicate matters. He knew how he was filling would complicate matters anyway. Now he needed a reason to visit the big house as the locals called the abbey. Suddenly an idea sprang to mind. He could call upon his lordship to ask about improving the finances of the local cottage hospital. Still, that wouldn't get him to the downstairs where he knew the housekeeper would most likely be found. That would take a bit more thought. At least he has the beginning of a plan to make the acquaintance of the lovely lady he saw but a few minutes before. How to get downstairs? He could enter that way, but that would be an issue related to class and status in the community. While not as elevated as the noblemen, as the village doctor his status was more than that of servant. Servant, the very word irritated him. His mother had been a housekeeper before marrying his father who like him had been a doctor. Their marriage was not looked on favorably by his father's family but they had accepted it eventually. His parents had a lovely life together, with he being the youngest of their three children. Was history about to repeat itself? Whoa, said the doctor to himself I haven't even met her yet and I'm thinking we will have the same happy life my parents had. For all I know she may hate Scotsmen. She may not want to leave service. She may not want a family. How had all these thoughts filled his brain in just an hour of seeing the lady from afar.

Richard rein in your thoughts. Take one step at a time. This can mean so many problems, or so much happiness. The doctor was certainly one thing, a romantic. Now how can I get downstairs. Better not check the kitchen for bacteria Mrs. Patmore will kill me. No I must be more creative. If I wait for her next visit to the village, I might be waiting a long time given the hours servants keep. No I have to go to her but how to get there. The doctor was still pondering the question when a message arrive it seemed a footman was sick at the Abbey and in need of his services. This could not be a more welcome sign had he asked for one. Of course he regretted anyone being sick but surely the housekeeper would be nearby since it was a member of staff.

Dr. Clarkson packed his medical bag and was off on his way to the big house. He still didn't know what direction his conversation would take with the housekeeper but he was determined to find a way to talk with the lady who was taking up so many of his thoughts. He wondered was she a true highland witch or a lowlander. Did she prefer Edinburgh or Glasgow? There would be many topics for discussion if he just gets the chance. I'm also wondering how Mr. Carson feels about the new housekeeper. Of course Carson has been a bachelor all his life and I doubt he's given her a thought.

Meanwhile at the Abbey, Mr. Carson was sitting in his pantry thinking many of the same thoughts as the good doctor but wondering when the new housekeeper was going to notice him after all he is the butler of Downton, someone of stature in the community and someone growing tired of being alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dr. Clarkson arrived at the big house as fast as possible. His entrance decided for him as he would be attending a footman. He arrived downstairs, knowing he'd have at least four flights of stairs to climb to see the footman. Still, it was an opportunity. Get a hold of ye self man. The doctor tried unsuccessfully to shake thoughts of the housekeeper from his mind. There's a job to attending the sick needed first. Even the crunching of pebbles under his feet did not shake the images of the housekeeper from his mind. Arriving at the servants' entrance (there's that word I hate he thought) the doctor knocked. It was Mr. Carson who answered. Of course it would be the butler. He hoped the fiery Scotswoman might be the one to greet him. In his thoughts on the way to the Abbey he envisioned her opening the door. Mr. Carson didn't have the same appeal to him. He was pleased to see her standing next to him. Wait strike pleased as in his mind she was standing a bit too close to the butler. Of course that could be from anxiety, worried that others might fall ill. All this raced through his mind. He did raise an eyebrow to Mr. Carson as if asking who is this person (although already knowing the answer)

"Excuse me where are my manners. Dr. Clarkson this is the new housekeeper of Downton." Mrs. Hughes stepped forward extending her hand saying with a delightful lilt in her voice, "I'm Elsie Hughes." She didn't break eye contact with the doctor instead looking him in the eye taking a direct approach. She had to admit he was a handsome man, and not tied to a career that kept him from having a family, loving and living life to its fullest. My why did all these thoughts enter her mind. The doctor had yet to speak but when he did Mrs. Hughes thought she might be knocked down by a feather. "How nice to meet you Mrs. Hughes. I believed we passed in the post office today." He was Scottish. Never had a voice sounded so wonderful to her as she was at times so homesick just for the sounds of her native land. The English who surrounded her in life were nice and friendly but the truly didn't understand a Scotswoman. That would take another Scot and here standing in front of her was just such a man. After hearing his voice she couldn't help but say, " Tha mi toilichte do choinneachadh" Dr. Clarkson could not be more pleased as he hear his native language. With only a brief hesitation he replied, "Tha mi toilichte do choinneachadh. Co às a sibh?" The two were just staring at each other smiling like teenagers at each other who had learned they had something in common. Before she could respond to his last question the conversation was interrupted by the butler. "As much as I would like for you two to continue your conversation, which of course I can't understand (a sign of Carson's irritability as he always felt English far superior to the Scottish Gaelic. Plus he didn't know what the doctor was saying to his Elsie. Wait when did he start thinking of Mrs. Hughes as his?) Carson had his own thoughts to ponder.

"Of course Mr. Carson, excuse me Mrs. Hughes. We'll talk after I've seen the patient." Carson again looked agitated at the Scottish doctor. After all the doctor is here to attend to a footman. He saw no reason he should be conversing with the housekeeper. His housekeeper...no the Abbey's housekeeper, Carson thought to keep everything in perspective. Meanwhile the doctor climbed the steps with a bit more enthusiasm than usual. A pair of brilliant blue eyes followed him until he disappeared to the next level. She'd given some thought of going with them but then decided the doctor might think she was intruding. The Scots had long been famous for their brilliant doctors so she knew that the footman was in capable hands. Odd. She'd noticed his hands when he had greeted her by offering her his hand. When they touched Elsie could not deny the feeling that coursed through her being. It was as if she'd been asleep and suddenly awakened by a lightning bolt from the sky. It threw her off balance. It had not been more than an hour before she heard the familiar steps of Mr. Carson making his way to the downstairs section of the kitchen, dining area and of course their respective offices. She'd been doing some paperwork, but made a quick effort to return to the foot of the stairway. She could hear the less familiar steps of the doctor. Of course she'd noticed him in the village that morning. How could she not but at that time she didn't know he was from Scotland. She just thought him a most attractive and distinguished looking man. Both men arrived at the end of the stairs (despite Carson trying to have the doctor leave by the main entrance.) Something about the way the doctor and the housekeeper greeted each other was unsettling Carson. The butler wanted him out of the Abbey as soon as possible and away from his Mrs. Hughes. Even he was not blind to their attraction, yet the stubborn housekeeper never noticed the attention he gave her. Perhaps it was because he didn't speak her language. More likely it was because he never really gave her the attention she deserved. While the doctor had been examining the footman, who as it turned out was not seriously ill, only a mild cold, Carson had time to look the man over. It was apparent he was a man of some means. Not a nobleman, like Lord Grantham, but higher in the class structure than himself, but just barely. Carson had to admit the doctor was fit (for his age. He had to be at least five or six year older than Carson making him at least 10 years older than Elsie-Where did that come from he never calls Mrs. Hughes Elsie.) Carson returned to his butler persona in time to hear the doctor tell him to have the footman take a cold remedy he left for the next few days and stay in bed. He would call again to make sure all was well with the footman. Carson thought that was the last thing he wanted. "Doctor could we just not send you a report on his status?" The doctor could tell Carson wanted him out of the Abbey and not return anytime soon. "No Mr. Carson. I would be irresponsible in my duties were I not to return to see the patient." Carson made another attempt, "We could send him to you if he was well." The doctor was ready for that too, "No that might lead to a setback and more trips for me to the Abbey." Carson thought quickly more trips here was the last thing he wanted with thoughts of Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Hughes invading his mind and nagging at him.

Meanwhile Elsie waited for both men to arrive downstairs and she particularly wanted to talk with her Scotsman. Wait when did he become hers as if they belonged together. The sound of the steps on the old stairway were getting closer. Her heart was beating just a bit faster. It wouldn't be long now before she might have a proper chat with the doctor. The doctor was thinking the same thing. Carson was thinking how he could get the doctor to leave as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Okay one more update. I repeat I don't know how this will end or when but I think I can post one more chapter today. Now on with the story...remember they're younger than on the show at this point in time._

Finally Mr. Carson and Dr. Clarkson arrived at the foot of the stairs. Waiting for them was Mrs. Hughes. The butler is wishing she'd made her way back to her office and stayed. The doctor is pleased she is still there. Mrs. Hughes was sizing up both men. There was the butler with whom she worked with everyday but had not known long. Strong, dependable a great source of all things Downton. Practically born into service and never likely to leave it. Then there's the doctor. Handsome, kind eyes and his hands looked so gentle as they should seeing as he's a doctor. Despite working with Mr. Carson for awhile now, she really didn't know him. He was all about being proper and appropriate. The doctor seemed less formal and open to a conversation and she did miss talking with someone that can understand what it means to be a Scot living in England.

The doctor was the first to speak, "Ah the lovely Mrs. Hughes. I hoped you'd still be here." Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but respond, "and where would I go back to my home in Argyll?" The good doctor already had another piece of information she was from Argyll. The doctor saw she was quick with a quip and decided he would not try to compete. "So you are from the western coastal area? I grew up in nearby Inverness. We were practically neighbors."

Mr. Carson saw an opening and took it, "Yes you would have been off to university with your studies as she was but a child playing in the open fields." Dr. Clarkson realized quickly that the battle for Mrs. Hughes attention had commenced. As in centuries before the Scot and the Englishman were ready to do battle if not with sword and mace, at least with wit and will. Mrs. Hughes found herself a bit baffled by the bravado just shown by Mr. Carson. While he'd complimented her on her youth he had verbally backhanded the doctor implying he was too old for her. She replied, "Now Mr. Carson I was probably more than a wee lass." Carson looked at her. She wasn't sure what she saw but she knew what she'd said seemed to have hurt his pride. "Of course Mrs. Hughes. I'll leave you to talk with your fellow countryman." With that Charles Carson walked toward his office not believing that the housekeeper had challenged him when he only sought to compliment her. Truth be he also sought to make her think about the age difference between herself and the doctor. What about their age difference. Surely it was not that great. Charles Carson felt like a very young man. He knew he was strong and physically the superior to the average build of the doctor. Will he stand and fight for her or relinquish her to the doctor? Since when had she come to mean so much to him? No other member of staff made him feel like she made him feel. Is it unfair of him to try and keep her affections or rather gain her affections when he already felt wed to the Abbey? Was he truly married to the Abbey and the family? Did he not want his own family?

While Carson was pondering his fate and what should be the fate of Mrs. Hughes, Elsie and the doctor were sitting in the staff dining area sharing tea and apple tart prepared by Mrs. Patmore. Elsie knew apple tart was Mr. Carson's favorite and was most likely the piece the cook was holding in reserve for the butler should he crave it later in the evening, but Beryl wasn't above making a little mischief of her own. She saw how the doctor appreciated Elsie. Beryl and Elsie may not agree on who should have the key to the cupboard but they were friends in every other way. Mrs. Patmore did not hesitate to offer the apple tart to the doctor. Elsie raised her eyebrows questioning Mrs. Patmore when she saw what was put in front of the good doctor. Beryl just winked at her. All this transpired without the doctor noticing or so they thought. For her part she imagined the doctor to be as clueless in some matters regarding women as Mr. Carson.

"So Dr. Clarkson you are more a highlander than myself coming from the costal area. Being so close to Lock Ness I don't suppose you have any tales of monsters to share?" With that she received a hardy chuckle from the doctor. "I may have a few tales to tell but they must wait for another time. I want to know more about you." They tossed the conversation back and forth for more than an hour. It was growing late.

All this time Mr. Carson kept to himself hearing bursts of laughter from the two. He was growing more irritable and his patience was growing thin, not that he had much to begin with. When he knew he could take it no longer he stood and exited his office. He saw Mrs. Hughes and the doctor sitting closer than what he considered proper doing more whispering than talking. He clinched his jaw. It was time to urge the doctor to be on his way. Then he stopped short. What were those the remains of on the plate before the doctor. It was apple tart. His apple tart. It was one thing to call on a sick footman and another to take a man's apple tart. Mr. Carson was sure Mrs. Patmore had played a role in this act so he would not blame Elsie. Yes he thought of her as Elsie. He may not say it but her name was always rumbling around his head. He closed his office door a little louder than necessary to get their attention. He succeeded. They looked up like school children caught misbehaving. He walked in and noted that the doctor was also sitting in HIS CHAIR at the head of the table with Elsie seated in her usual space.

Seeing the look on the butler's face Dr. Clarkson knew it was time to go and stood. He still wanted one more score against Carson. "Elsie, eh Mrs. Hughes I look forward to seeing you on your next half day off." Looking to the butler the expression on his face told him he'd almost knocked Mr. Carson out with that one. Elsie for her part had hoped to tell Mr. Carson in a more private way and was a little perturbed Dr. Clarkson had said so much. She liked to keep her private life private. "We'll see Dr. Clarkson. My schedule can be subject to change." Dr. Clarkson knew while he might have pounded a blow into Carson he may be losing the battle with Elsie. "Of course Mrs. Hughes. I do hope all works out as this has been a most enjoyable evening. One that I would like to repeat." He could tell she still wasn't happy with that remark and decided to take his leave before more happened. Elsie was thinking do all men have to fight over a woman like she was a piece of property? Yes she was irritated with the doctor but also with Mr. Carson. Charles Carson started this war of words so she couldn't blame the doctor for wanting to finish it.

She closed the door behind him and turned to face Mr. Carson who was now standing in the staff dining area with a look that said she had some explaining to do. Still, why should she have to explain herself to him. They hadn't known each other that long. There was no understanding and he did truly seem married to his job. She started to turn and head upstairs when she felt a large firm hand gripping her arm.


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't own Downton, wish I did but for now it's all fun I might mention this strays a bit to mature theme..._

 _A little restraint?_

Mrs. Hughes stopped and looked down at the hand on her arm. It burned in two ways. One was the sensation of the heat from his large hand on her forearm. The second was anger. How dare he place a hand on her. It was most improper. She saw it was a hand she recognized without looking up.

When she did look up she gave Charles Carson a look that usually made the household maids feel terrified. He didn't turn loose. She moved to pull away from him and he grabbed her other arm. "Mr. Carson," she practically yelled. "What do you mean by this."

Carson knew he'd overstepped his boundaries both as a butler and as her friend, but he had suddenly been consumed by a rage he couldn't control . He knew it was jealousy. If was an emotion he was unaccustomed to where Mrs. Hughes was concerned. She was always there for him. No one ever noticed her, although they should given how beautiful she was. Now his worse fear ws true. Someone had noticed her. Someone with a higher social standing. Someone who could marry her, give her a family as she was not yet too old. Dr. Clarkson could give her so much more than life at Downton, and so much more than a life by the butler's side. All these thoughts raced through his mind yet all he could do was physically restrain her.

While Carson was debating his next step, Mrs. Hughes was wondering where all the interruptions were that used interrupted anything of a personal nature. No Anna needing her help, no Mr. Mosely butting in barely knocking and Thomas always looking for a way to better himself at someone else's expense. Where are all these people when she'd like for them to turn up. I seems her hopes were to be dashed today.

"Mrs. Hughes listen. We can't go on like this. I think I deserve to know where I stand with you. I've made it clear. You do know how I feel when we are in disagreement."

For Mrs. Hughes this was too little, and almost too late. "Disagreement are we. You think we are disagreeing about something? The only thing I see we are in disagreement about is you having your hands on my arms holding me in place. I am not to be bullied Mr. Carson and this seems like the act of someone trying to bully something out of a person less strong." There she'd said it. Now she fully expected Mr. Carson to set her free. Instead she was in for a surprise.

Instead of loosening his grip, he held firm. The he did something totally out of character. He pulled her to him. Up against his body. She could feel he was having a physical reaction to her. Truth be told she was short of breath herself and her body seemed to be reacting on its own and she had no control. "I told you Mr. Carson to set me free."

"NO. Not until we talk." Before there was any talking, Mrs. Carson moved his hand from one arm and circled her pulling her as close as possible to him. There were few barriers between them with the most prominent one being her corset and how Carson longed to remove that barrier. As if he suddenly became aware as to how exposed they were in the staff dining area, he pulled her toward his study. Shut and locked the door. Now Mrs. Hughes was growing more fearful and she had never feared Mr. Carson before. This was not her Mr. Carson. This was some demon possessed version of him. Before she could react he again pulled her to him and this time he pulled her head toward his and bent his own head toward hers. It was so unexpected Mrs. Hughes at first responded as passionately as Mr. Carson who started this ...whatever she couldn't think. Needed air. Suddenly she was herself. Mrs. Hughes pulled back and as stern as one can sound while breathless said, "I should slap you. So forward. What is it?" Mrs. Hughes had her own idea but wanted to see how far she could push him.

"I, I, I,I don't know." said Mr. Carson. "I do know I want to do it again." He raised his eyebrows as if asking permission but didn't wait and pulled her back into his arms. This time the kiss was slow but the passion was building between them both. Both his and her hands started to wander over each other. She was so close to Mr. Carson he could not hide his body's response to holding her, touching her, wanting her. Likewise he could sense the heat from Mrs. Hughes and knew her feeling were the same. Still there had been no talking. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"We must talk Mr. Carson. Your behavior is most strange tonight." Carson had to agree. "Mrs. Hughes I know this seems tawdry but I assure you it isn't." More needed to be said but it seemed there was a knock on his pantry door. It was Mr. Mosely. "Oh we've been looking for you Mr. Carson. It seems the footman is not doing well. We went on and sent for the doctor again." Then Mosely stepped out unaware of just what he'd interrupted nor the consequences it might have.

"That blasted doctor again. Probably gave him the wrong medicine just to come back and see you," Mr. Carson could not help but vent. "Really Mr. Carson, you think so little of our doctor?"

"He is a Scotsman!" Carson had again spoken before thinking. He had in one breath just insulted not only all of Scotland, but that would include Mrs. Hughes herself a Scot ."I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes. I spoke in the heat of the moment."

"I'm sure you did but I think you know the truth always comes out when we speak with passion. I shall take my leave of you now and await the arrival of the scary Scotsman." With that she left the office of Mr. Carson and went to wait for the doctor. Mr. Carson sat down in his chair and cradled his head in his hands knowing he'd said the wrong thing. He thought, Why must I be so English. There is nothing wrong with the Scots. Mrs. Hughes is a Scot and there is no better person in the world to me than she.

Meanwhile Mrs. Hughes had stepped into her own small office and shed a few tears. She was thinking how could I let him kiss me, hold me and think maybe he loved me. She shook her head. Then she dried her tears and went to await the doctor's arrival. Carson had decided to hide in his office.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for late update, been so busy, but will try to do better. Of course I don't own the show, so no infringement meant. Sorry for long delay in post. Life has been busy._

 _Chapter 5_

Dr. Clarkson entered again through the servants' entrance for the second time that day. Sorry for the poor footman but delighted to have a chance to see Elsie again. Yes she was Elsie to him now as he hoped he'd be Richard to her.

At first glance he could tell Elsie was upset. It was in her eyes. "I'll go with you Dr. Clarkson," said that beautiful Scottish voice. Just then the butler had gathered his bravery and stepped out from his pantry. "Don't you think the doctor will need someone with strength should any lifting be needed," asked Carson. "No," replied the doctor. I think the soft touch of a woman's hand and soothing voice may do the most good." Elsie stayed quiet. Carson retreated to his pantry. Mrs. Hughes started to climb the stairs to the servants' quarters as Dr. Carson motioned for her to lead the way.

As they climbed the steps they started a conversation. Dr. Clarkson noted, "Mr. Carson seems rather taken with you?" It was posed more of a question than a statement.

"I think Mr. Carson has had things go his way too long. He doesn't expect anyone to challenge him. He needs a challenge and I will not be told what to do by anyone other than his lord and ladyship while in this house." Elsie was firm and the doctor could see Carson had said or perhaps done something to cause the Scottish Dragon to start spouting a few flames. It gave the doctor a bit of pain to think the butler may have been unkind to her. If it was due to him then he'd make sure the man paid in the appropriate manner. He might not be allowed a duel, but he knew he could take the butler in a legitimate fight even if the man was taller. Clarkson thought, "He's not as fast or as quick on his feet or he would know not to agitate the a woman with a Scottish heritage and who has a Scot willing to champion her. "

As they continued their climb they both reached for the banister at the same time and their hands collided. There was no denying there was a distinctive electrical charge and it wasn't from static electricity. There seemed to be a connection. It was enough to make Elsie stop briefly. She turn and look at him with a question in her eyes. As for Dr. Clarkson he blushed. Mrs. Hughes recognized that blush as a man effected by the contact of their hands. Yes to her he seems much more agreeable than the lord almighty Mr. Carson. How could Carson think he had a right to kiss her like that? Yet he had kissed her and she hadn't forgotten the feel of his lips, the slight stubble on his cheek starting to appear brushed against her. There were so many physical reminders of their contact. Truth be told she was not pushing him away, well at least not until he started acting so much like the iron fisted butler. Perhaps it is time to think of looking for a partner. One who might appreciate her and not take her for granted. She's had feelings for Carson since she first saw him. However the butler always seemed so distant. She thought perhaps it's time he feel some of what she's been feeling. Perhaps it's time to give the good doctor a real chance for love for both of them. A chance for a full and complete life. It was obvious that Mr. Carson is married to his job and considers the Crawleys his family. She'd only been at the big house a short time but she recognized all the signs. She'd seen them in other older servants she'd worked with and it was something that went against that stubborn independent Scottish heritage. She might be a servant but she wasn't a slave.

The physical reaction that passed between the doctor and housekeeper when their hands had touched remained in both their minds as they reached the top of the steps to the servants quarters. Dr. Clarkson wondered which was her. She thought, he must think our life a sad one.

If she really knew what he was thinking she might be heading for the stairs, or pulling him into her room. Both were options but neither was under consideration. Right now there was a young footman named Thomas to check.

They had no sooner entered Thomas' room with a polite knock than there was a quick opening of the door they'd closed and it was Mr. Carson. For her part, Mrs. Hughes was furious. What right did he have challenging the doctor in his request that she assist him? For his part Mr. Carson explained, "I thought the doctor might need help should Thomas need to be moved." Mrs. Hughes thought that an unlikely story.

The doctor stood back with his arms crossed watching the exchange deciding he definitely had a fight on his hands if he wanted the attention of Mrs. Hughes. "I'm sure the doctor and I can handle this," said Mrs. Hughes. Carson replied, "I'm in charge of the footmen and I will be part of this." The doctor suspected Carson had a double meaning for the word "this."

Finally Dr. Clarkson intervened and said, "Let's just get the poor man some help shall we?" He started to examine the footman who was pale and seemed very lethargic. "He is a bit worse. There is a fever. I think we might need to call for transport to the hospital. Best he not infect others with whatever he has. Normally I'd treat him here, but there are just too many people that he might come in contact with as he recovers. I'll also be better able to monitor him. Mrs. Hughes would you be kind enough to check on him every few days?

Carson stepped in. "Should that not be something I do as he is my charge?"

"Possibly, but I suspect Thomas would rather see Mrs. Hughes' kind face, as would I," now the doctor was openly flirting. For her part Mrs. Hughes replied, "I'd be happy to see both of you." Carson added, "Then perhaps I shall join you." It was apparent Carson wasn't letting loose without a fight. Dr. Clarkson for his part was amused by the exchange, but he wasn't stepping said in this battle for Mrs. Hughes' affections.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry again. Life keeps getting in the way of fun and of course I own nothing of this just having a little fun or angst.

Chapter 6

Mrs. Hughes had been to see Thomas several times over the last week and always managed to slip away when Mr. Carson would have to serve the family and not be able to join her. Upon her return she was badgered by the butler verbally. The first time he was waiting at the servant's entrance, chest puffed out and his face looking like it might explode. "I specifically told you I wanted to join you on your trips to visit Thomas." To this the quick thinking housekeeper replied, "I had to go when I had the time. Unfortunately that is when the family needs me least and you most." Carson responded, " Think you could find a better time."

"And I think I know my duties and when I have the time. By the way you haven't asked how Thomas is doing and why is that I wonder?" This caught Carson unexpected and he stumbled over his words finally saying, "How is our staff member doing?"

"What you can't say his name, Thomas, when you say you care so much? Never mind. Dr. Clarkson (purposely saying the name to see what it evoked) says Thomas needs another week's rest and then should be able to return to his duties."

With the mentioning of Clarkson's name Carson again was practically huffing and puffing. "I'm sure the good doctor knows what he's doing. Still the next time I wish to be present when you visit Thomas." With that Carson turned and walked away. For her part Mrs. Hughes smiled recalling the more important part of her visit with the doctor, or rather Thomas. She did check on Thomas first. She was surprised to find him awake and when he saw her he smiled. "Mrs. Hughes I'm pleased by your visit to see me but aren't you needed elsewhere." Without lying Mrs. Hughes replied, "There is no place I'd rather be than here right now." It wasn't a lie she wanted to see how Thomas was doing but she also wanted to see the nice young Scottish doctor again.

Thomas for his part knew he couldn't possibly be the only reason she was here so he watched her as she left after spending half an hour with him. He was pleased she was so nice. She has been one of the few who have accepted him and not questioned his lack of female companionship. Mrs. Hughes for her part understands Thomas and just accepts he is what he is and it is none of her business. Thomas appreciates her attitude but they never discuss what would not be proper. He watched as Dr. Clarkson arrived. Suddenly the normally stoic housekeeper transferred into brightly smiling lady who looked years younger. Thomas thought: _She should see the doctor more often it does wonders for her looks._ Then Thomas thought, _I bet it is not doing wonders for Mr. Carson._ He'd watched the interactions between butler and housekeeper and he knew there was a connection but he hadn't speculated on it much. Now seeing her with the doctor, he knew he had another way to endear himself to the butler, or alienate himself more.

"Mrs. Hughes may I speak with you," asked the doctor and the two walked away from Thomas' bed. They chatted about Thomas' condition at first. Then the doctor asked her how her work at the Abbey was going. Mostly small talk. Mrs. Hughes was enjoying this time. No pressure, no thoughts of the very presumptuous butler. Although the memory of that kiss lingered with a mixture of anger and pleasure. The doctor saw his chance and said, "Perhaps on your next half-day off we might meet for lunch and a walk." He knew it wasn't the grandest of plans but in their small village and with just a half-day there is little to do. To his relief she replied, "I'd find that most acceptable. My next half-day is next Tuesday. Is that fine with you." The doctor could think of nothing finer and said, " Shall I meet you at the Abbey?" At this Mrs. Hughes made a quick decision, "Yes meeting me at the Abbey is a fine idea I don't always like to walk alone."

"With me Mrs. Hughes you will never walk alone," Dr. Clarkson had said it as he thought it and feared he was again too forward. " Not a problem doctor. One more thing perhaps you can call me Elsie. I think Mrs. Hughes a bit too formal for friends. "

"You then much call me Richard." It was agreed except at times when they were in front of "the family" they would be on first name basis with each other. They were standing close to each other and the doctor leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek. It wasn't the forced intrusion like Mr. Carson's but a gentle kiss meant to promise more at the appropriate time.

Elsie was sitting in her pantry when she was shaken from her memories of the day by the arrival of Mrs. Patmore. "Here's where you're hiding forcing the rest of us to face the storm." Beryl Patmore was never one to mince her words. " I'll have you know I'm not hiding, just taking some time to catch up on my work and do some thinking," Elsie replied, "And what storm do you mean. The day is so bright and pleasant."

"Maybe for you Elsie Hughes stringing along two men, but for the rest of us it's not so rosy." Elsie looked perplexed, then Beryl explained. "It's Mr. Carson. As soon as he found out you had left for the hospital without him it was like a bear from the wild had been let in. So many orders, double checking my menu for the night. Biting anyone's head off who dared to respond and when poor Anna walked in and asked about your whereabouts I thought she might lose her job."

"We'll see about that. Mr. Carson is not in charge of the lady's maids or the house maids or you for that matter." Mrs. Patmore tried to stop Elsie from storming across the hall but it did no good. " For her part Mrs. Patmore headed back to her kitchen to await the explosion. It wasn't a long wait. Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson could be hear all over the downstairs.

"What right do you have to yell at poor Anna? Why are you double checking Mrs. Patmore? The house maids are mine to instruct. Who do you think you are?"

"Mrs. Hughes you should calm down." Those words were not the words he should have used. "Me calm down. Oh Mr. Carson you should know I'm just getting started. And I'll have you know I will be out all of my half-day next Tuesday." Why she added that she wasn't sure. However Carson had picked up on this as her telling him something.

"Just what makes you sure you will have that half-day." His voiced raised now to a level booming around the walls. "I think there may be a party planned and you will be needed on the grounds."

"I'll not be giving up my half-day with Richard."

"Richard?" Carson knew Richard who but wanted to hear her say it.

"Dr. Clarkson. He and I have plans for the day."

"I'm glad to know that you now have time to cancel those plans."

Elsie replied, "I'll not be cancelling anything."

Carson by now was standing and walking toward her again. Elsie was so angry she'd forgotten the last time and by now Carson had her in his arms and was again passionately kissing her. This time she pushed back and looked up at him. Not thinking she said, "He's more a gentleman with his kisses." Those too were the wrong words. "I've never said I was a gentleman," and with that Carson again kissed her and at first she struggled but then suddenly she found herself kissing him back with so much passion. As she responded, Carson suddenly pushed her away. "So you've kissed him! Get away from me. I've no time for you." With that a very confused Elsie left the butler's pantry not sure why she'd kissed him back. Not sure why she still wanted to see Richard and not sure why this was so complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

After Clarkson left, Carson was seated in his pantry thinking about what he'd overheard. His Elsie had agreed to meet Dr. Clarkson for lunch on her following day off, which just happened to be tomorrow. Carson was not pleased. He's thinking how to put a stop to this. Make her see reason, and if need be put Dr. Clarkson in his own hospital. Meanwhile, Elsie is smiling. She's so happy to have the attention of the handsome young doctor. She was beginning to think she end life like the last housekeeper alone and found dead in her bed, no family to claim her. She had realized the tension between Carson and Clarkson but but no one had a claim to her and it wasn't as if offers were coming her way every day. She had originally been angry with Mr. Carson trying to control her, but decided he was just being protective. She was about to find out just how protective.  
She swept into his pantry almost floating on air, the light feeling of happiness of having a date yes an honest date with the doctor no less had her feeling like she was floating. She was about to be deflated. "Mrs. Hughes just what do you mean making plans with a man you hardly know?" Mrs. Hughes was confused they knew he was the doctor, single and without a smudge on his reputation. "Explain what you mean Mr. Carson?" "You're a single woman in a respectable position in a great house and you are about to go out with a man without any chaperone. I'm not sure it is fitting for you to do so given your responsibilities. What example are you setting."  
"I'm setting an example that you can be a member of the great house and still have a life. Without one, who would even want to work at Buckingham Palace," your lord and mighty Mr. Carson. What is wrong with you. I've known you to encourage ladies maids and footmen to make lives for themselves. We've seen wonderful families result for such unions and they've moved on to nice lives."  
"That's different Mrs. Hughes. They were not the head housekeeper of this great estate. You are. I think you should sleep on this."  
"Oh I'll sleep on this Mr. Carson, but it's not going to change my mind. I intend to have a lovely day out with a very nice gentleman and I'm sure there will be plenty of eyes in the village to report back on our scandalous behavior. Excuse me I think I need to check my records and then retire for the evening."  
She'd left without their usual dram of sherry or whatever wine he usually selected for the night. She had not offered tea as a substituted. Mr. Carson knew he had again overstepped his boundary. All he knew is that he needed to find a way to keep her from keeping that date.  
Then an idea began to form in his head. It might take the help of Lady Mary but surely after all these years she will be willing to assist if not for him for the reputation of the house. Yes Mr. Carson had convinced himself it wasn't his own love for the lovely lady that was driving his behavior but his love for the great estate's reputation. Mrs. Hughes was not so slow as to think that Mr. Carson would not attempt some way to keep her in the next day, so she quietly went upstairs, stopping at the door of Lady Grantham. "My I have a word?"  
"Of course Mrs. Hughes. Is there something wrong. You aren't ill?"  
"No milady. I need the favor of being off tomorrow, and you may need to let the young ladies know as well."  
"If I'm not mistaken it is your regular day off." "Yes milady, but I think Mr. Carson may feel I am needed here. I assure you that I have done everything that is needed to ensure that the house runs smoothly while I'm away and I won't be that far. I intend to meet a friend at the Grantham Arms for lunch. I how you don't find that too frivolous."  
"No I think it is reasonable. You rarely take your days off. Don't think we don't notice. May I ask why you might think we'd think it frivolous or unreasonable. I hope we've been good employers?" Elsie hesitated and then decided the truth would be the best explanation. "I'm having lunch with Dr. Clarkson. We're both Scots and he said he'd love just to enjoy the company of a fellow countryman. Not too many around these parts." The light went on in Lady Grantham's head. "Does Carson know?" "Yes milady." He doesn't approved does he Mrs. Carson stated the lady of the house. "That would be correct milady." Mrs. Grantham started to ask why but she knew. What she knew that apparently Mrs. Hughes either knew but refused to accept or didn't know being that the butler is in love with their housekeeper. It was at this point she decided she would take more of an active part in this adventure. She'd let the housekeeper have her meal with the doctor, but she'd also ensure she didn't lose her wonderful housekeeper because of stubborn butler that couldn't admit to the rest of the world he was in love. 


End file.
